


These Violent Delights

by ScytheTheHero



Category: The Good Neighbor (2016)
Genre: Bottom Sean Turner, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Gay Rights, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Top Ethan Fleming, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheTheHero/pseuds/ScytheTheHero
Summary: One small hesitation on Sean's part changes his and Ethan's relationship forever. These violent delights do indeed have violent ends.
Relationships: Ethan Fleming/Sean Turner
Kudos: 1





	These Violent Delights

**Author's Note:**

> I watched "The Good Neighbor" (2016) with my mom and just got totally hit with gay tension. I had to write this or I was going to go crazy.

_ “These violent delights have violent ends _

_ And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, _

_ Which as they kiss consume. The  _

_ sweetest honey _

_ Is loathsome in his own deliciousness _

_ And in the taste confounds the appetite.” _

***

In a different world, Ethan tells Sean to get out, and he does, and nothing more happens. Feelings buried deep down to be examined later, somewhere safe, sometime safe. But in this world, Sean hesitates. Ethan is his best friend after all, despite the severity of this fuck-up. His hesitation causes Sean to whirl, tears in his eyes, and he again asks him to get out. He’s never seen Ethan cry. Never.

Not when Ethan got rejection letter after rejection letter for colleges. Not when he got into a fight with some asshole who broke his arm, all over said asshole calling Sean a fag. Not when he finally opened up and told the truth about why his dad wasn’t around. Ethan had always seemed unshakable, unbreakable. So, Sean locked the door, thankful that Ethan’s friends knew better than to bother Ethan when he was in his room with the door locked.

Ethan watched him from his spot near the futon, not saying anything until Sean arrived back in front of him. “I thought you were leaving.” And Sean’s still mad, still raging about the invasion of his privacy, but Ethan doesn’t cry. “I should.” And that’s the truth. Should have left after the entire idea to torment Grainey was brought up, but he didn’t. His old friends, the ones he had before The Divorce and before The Move, would have called Ethan a bad influence. He didn’t use to drink, he didn’t use to smoke, didn’t use to torment old men, but being with Ethan feels like being alive in a way he never got before him.

He grabs Ethan’s wrist and looks into his eyes, “You’re my best friend. My absolute best friend, but you can’t keep doing shit like this. It’s fucked up.” And Ethan looks down at Sean’s hand, then back up at Sean and grins, because he knows he’s won. “I won’t, I promise.” And Sean is wrapped in Ethan’s arms and this feels  _ right _ , until Ethan ruins it by stepping away and saying, “Your turn.” And Sean is shocked, even though he shouldn’t be.

“Dude, why do I have to apologize? I wasn’t spying on you and Ashlie!” Ethan shakes his head like he expected Sean to know better. “Sean, you threatened to leave,” he grabs Sean’s shoulders, “you and I both know how fucked up it is to threaten that.”

And then Sean has to think about their combined daddy issues. Ethan’s was worse, with an abusive drunk who only left because he got jailed, but Sean had his own too. He always knew his parents didn’t like each other, they didn’t talk ( _ to each other, or to him _ ) like his friend’s parents. Despite their apathetic attitudes at best, violent at worst, he really thought they’d stay married until he was away at MIT. His mom fucked it up though. She got caught with her affair partner. What was supposed to be a future amicable divorce turned into an ugly thing where his dad stripped her of everything of value; the house, the cars, but not him. He tried, but at least when his mom was drinking she just left him alone. Dear old Dad got handsy and left bruises. So, he left his fancy school, left the home he grew up in, and moved to a low-income suburb, the only thing his mom could afford as she went back to working temp jobs, instead of being a housewife.

And he met Ethan, who had been dragged to his house by his mother as she welcomed them into the neighborhood.Their moms began talking, so Sean started talking to Ethan. For the life of him, he can’t remember what he said, but Ethan threw his head back and laughed. It made Sean laugh too. They had been together ever since.

“I’m not apologizing. You did something fucked up, my reaction was fucking valid.” And Sean knows there’s not usually this much pushback. Usually, he just gives in. It’s usually harmless, but this time seemed bigger. It was worse. Ethan had never messed with him like he does everyone else.

Ethan’s smile turned into a frown and he gave Sean a light push on the chest. “Apologize.” Sean pushed him back, a little harder, “No.” And then Sean was on the futon, Ethan having thrown him on it and then straddled him, holding his arm down. “Apologize.”

“Dude, let me up.” Sean struggled a little, but knew it was futile. They had wrestled once, simply because Sean had admitted that he had never done it. Ethan beat him in under a minute.

Ethan leaned forward, pressing his arms hard into the futon. “Sean, apologize.”

“Make me.” And Sean doesn’t know where that came from, but he sees Ethan’s eyes darken and the pressure on his arm begins to hurt. “What are you going to do, hit me?” And Ethan snorts and lets off some of the pressure, “Kinky.” And Sean thinks about dying a little as he feels heat rush to his face, as Ethan’s eyes grow curious as they follow the redness build in his cheeks and in his throat. He looks serious as he looks back down at Sean, “Do you want me to hit you?”

And Sean thinks about this. He probably wouldn’t have ventured into this line of thinking if he wasn’t forced to, but he has to, so he does. He’s attracted to girls, he knows that for sure. Carly being just one of many examples. He tries not to watch porn, having read a study about how it fucks up youth’s perceptions of sex and relationships, but when he does, it does tend to be on the  _ rougher  _ side of things. And it does tend to be on the  _ gayer  _ side of things too. He doesn’t like seeing women get hit. Especially with the porn industry the way it is. He doesn’t mind as much when it’s two dudes. As he examines it deeper, he does admit to himself that it'd be sort of cool to be in control of the hitting for once. He looks up at Ethan and he knows his face is as red as a tomato, but this is his best friend. And if he decides to be a dick about it he’ll… well, he’s not sure, but he’ll figure it out.

“Yes.” And it comes out a whisper, but it does come out. And Ethan nods, the serious expression still on his face. “Red means stop, yellow means slow down, green means go.” Sean nods. Ethan’s hand moves from where it’s holding his left arm and slowly trails to his face. It stays there for a moment, and then Ethan grins. “Ask me.” And Sean didn’t know his face could get hotter, but he pants it out, “Hit me.” And Ethan leans in a little, his thumb gently swiping Sean’s lower lip. “Say please.” And he whimpers and he feels Ethan’s erection press into his stomach. “Please hit me Ethan.”

It’s a sharp slap. It shocks him for a moment, but he breathes out his nose. He turns his head back towards Ethan who looks concerned. “Green.” Another grin and another slap. He lets out a groan and they keep coming. It’s a heady feeling, he almost feels like he’s floating when Ethan finally kisses him. It’s not his first kiss, but it’s his first kiss with another guy. As Ethan’s tongue enters his mouth, he’s glad that Ethan can’t grow a beard ( _ not that he’ll ever tell him that _ ), he doesn’t think he’d like the rub. He surges up, and wraps his finally freed arms around Ethan, slipping his hands under his shirt touching the soft skin of his back. Ethan moans into his mouth, but pulls away and gets up.

“Come back,” and Sean hates that his voice sounds so weak, so vulnerable, but it causes Ethan to lean forward and kiss him softly before pulling away again. “I will, I promise. But I’m taking off at least my shirt.” Sean grins and tries to start taking off his too, but he’s still feeling a little in the clouds. “Me too please.” Ethan laughs, softer than usual and wraps his arms around him, helping him up. “Need a little help, baby?” And it might be the pet name that washes warmth and comfort over him, but it could also be Ethan’s solid, dependable presence. Because he knows that Ethan won’t let him fall. He wraps his arms around Ethan’s neck and sort of, nuzzles in, causing another laugh to spill out of Ethan. “What do you want off?”

“All of it.” And Ethan’s hands grip him a little tighter. “All of it? You sure?” And Sean grins because of course he’s sure, he’s never been more sure in his life. “Green, green, green.” And he thinks he might be begging, but as Ethan begins to undress him, he doesn’t care. Ethan is gentle with it, which is good, because Sean still feels like he might fall over. “You should take it off too.” And Ethan grins at him, kisses his neck and bites at his ear, “Yes sir.” But that feels wrong. He sits as Ethan pulls off his jeans and underwear in one go. “I liked baby.” Ethan’s right eyebrow raised a little, but he nodded and pulled off his own clothes. He sat beside Sean and lightly traced his pec. “Alright, you’re baby. What are you going to call me?” And there’s only ever one answer to that, but he says it out loud anyway. They both need to hear it.

“Daddy.” And it’s a whisper, but it still causes Ethan to groan and pull Sean into his lap, their erections sliding together. Their next kiss is urgent and Ethan’s hands are in his hair and he groans as his head is pulled back, so that Ethan can kiss up and down his neck. Sean wraps his arms around Ethan’s shoulders and rocks into his lap a little, wanton and needing some friction. “Daddy, please.” And there’s a bite and Sean hisses, but Ethan doesn’t stop sucking a hickey into his skin. His hands feel bruising on Sean’s hips and Sean doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on in his life. He feels wetness on his cheeks and checks with one of his hands, confirming that there are tears coming out of his eyes. Ethan looks back at him and immediately loosens his old. “Shit, did I hurt you? Are you okay?” And Sean should say no because they’re going entirely too fast for not talking about this at all, for this having started from an argument, for a lot of first times happening right now, but he doesn’t. “Green. Hurt me more please Daddy.”

Nails rake down Sean’s chest and he lets out a whine as Ethan returns to his neck, leaving another hickey in a different spot. His other hand finally,  _ finally, _ wraps around Sean’s cock and he really hopes that the party outside is loud, because the sound that came from his mouth might as well have been a scream. Ethan just laughs, his head thrown back. “Someone’s going to hear you baby,” Ethan wraps a hand around Sean’s throat, just resting it there for a moment. “Do you want some help being quiet?”

Sean considers. It’s gotten a little dangerous.  _ Ethan _ is a little dangerous. Until tonight, he had never hurt Sean at all, not emotionally, not physically. “If I let you, can I cum please?” Chuckles again, but the hand doesn’t move or squeeze, except a gentle thumb that strokes the side of his throat. “You’ll cum regardless, I promise.” Sean bites his lip and watches Ethan lick his own. “Two taps to let up?” He’s nervous, but he’s excited too, and he looks down and both of their dicks are leaking pre-cum. Ethan kisses him once more, soft and lingering. “Two taps to let up, baby I promise.” The hand not wrapped around his throat wraps around their erections, holding them together. Sean caresses Ethan’s face, his fingers still wet from the ever-falling tears.

“Green, Daddy.” He had always wondered what it was that drew people into wanting to be choked. Sean had never understood why anyone would want their face to turn red, for them to cry, to not be able to breathe. With Ethan, he understood. He could still breath, but his head was turning even fuzzier than it already was. He was still crying. He barely understood what Ethan was saying to him as he started being unable to focus. “Cum for me baby, I’ve wanted to see you cum for so long. You’re so fucking beautiful, I can’t believe this is actually happening. Cum for Daddy.”

So he does, a strangled scream making its way out of his lips. Ethan let go of his throat to grab the back of his head, pressing their lips together as he continued jerking off their cocks. Sean wants to stop him, he’s  _ so  _ sensitive, but it almost feels good.  _ Almost. _ He grabs Ethan’s hand and pulls it away from his cock, but grabs hold of Ethan’s. Ethan lets out a surprise moan, throwing his head back and settling his hands onto Sean’s hips. “Fuck yes baby, Sean please.” And Sean understands how this power could be intoxicating, and he grins at Ethan’s flushed face. He plants a wet kiss on Ethan’s neck as he speeds up his hand, watching as Ethan finally erupts and covers them both in more cum.

They pant together for a moment, foreheads resting together. Ethan smirks up at him and gently kisses him on the nose. “You can argue with me more tomorrow. Let’s get some rest.” Sean laughs, then kisses him again, “Are we really not going to take a shower or anything?” They’re talking in between kisses and Ethan manouevers them so that they’re spooning on his stupid futon, his arms warm around Sean. “We will tomorrow.” Sean laughs again, but stops trying to move out of his grip, “Sounds like a busy day.”

***

It was a busy day. It started with another argument. It ended with blood. As Officer Palmer pointed his gun at them, Sean looked at Ethan. “Ethan, I’m sorry.” And Ethan laughed, like it was the funniest joke in the world.

***

He dreams about MIT sometimes. It was supposed to be his new home, away from his parents and away from Ethan’s stupid friends, but he had never reconciled how he was supposed to be away from Ethan. How he was supposed to live without his best friend. They would have called, sure, but that’s not the same. In the dreams, MIT is huge and beautiful. It beckons him. But behind him is Ethan. Ethan never says anything, but his arms are out, like he’s waiting for Sean to fall into them. He always wakes up without having made a decision. Then he remembers that he already made his decision.

The trial takes over a year. Sean got to be released on bail, but Ethan sat in jail. Sean had never hated his father more. They argued constantly because Sean knew he could afford to get Ethan out, but they called him a bad influence. He was, that’s true, but it didn’t matter. He was Sean’s best friend ( _ maybe more? They didn’t have the time to talk about it _ ). On the final day, they sat together at the defendant’s table. Ethan kept a steady hand on Sean’s leg as the judge talked about sentencing and justice. And Sean knows in his heart that they killed Harold Grainey, even if they didn’t hold the gun to his head, but does it matter? If Grainey gets to be with his dead wife, can’t he please be with Ethan. And the judge answers.

His parents pulled him away and through the crowd, they tried to keep him away from Ethan. Tried to keep him away from the most important person in his life. So when he sees Ethan, shell-shocked and staring at the crowd, he pulls his arm out of his father’s grip and ignores his parents’ frantic cries to get him to come back. He stands besides Ethan and just looks up at him, not making any moves, just in case those feelings had changed ( _ was that Then, was this Now? _ ). But Ethan  _ always  _ knows what he needs, so he doesn’t smile, still aware of the cameras, but he slings an arm over Sean’s shoulder and presses a kiss onto his forehead.

***

_ “ _ _ Eyes, look your last! _

_ Arms, take your last embrace! _

_ And, lips, oh you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death!” _

  
  



End file.
